


Tasted Like Pears

by Gallifreyja



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyja/pseuds/Gallifreyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times on the TARDIS lead to even better times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasted Like Pears

**Author's Note:**

> Written a looong time ago. Ah, memories. Here we go!

Oh, it was on. 

War had broken out in the TARDIS. On one side, The Doctor who insisted that pears were evil and belonged in the line of fire of a Dalek, along with bagels. The other side was Rose who tried her best to get the upper hand of surprise on the Doctor and sneak pieces of pear into anything she could. But this time things went too far. 

All too smiley Rose approached the console room where the Doctor was working away. "Brought you tea, thought you'd need some."

Sliding out from under the grates he grinned in delight. "Ooh, brilliant!" eagerly he took the mug and downed at least half before freezing in place, mouth still full but a few gulps already gone. The look of horror as he dropped the mug still held towards his face was priceless. 

Rose burst into laughter. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed with a fist pump, proudly beaming at him. 

Slowly, he regained function of his body. He spit the tea all over her. 

She squeaked in protest and tried her best to shield her face from the spray. Stunned and now drenched with pear flavored tea, she stood immobile. 

"Blech." The Doctor stuck his tongue out repeatedly in distaste and wiped his mouth with any available surface not tainted with the foul taste of pear. His shirt suffered the consequences. 

"You.. Spit, on me." Rose spoke slowly. 

The Doctor pointed accusingly at the discarded mug. "You tried to poison me!"

She frowned. "Oh please! It was harmless. Just a prank, nothing harmful or offensive. But you actually SPIT on me."

He crinkled his nose. Adorably, Rose noted. "That was offensive on so many different levels. And it's just saliva, it's also not harmful." he countered, forgetting for a moment she tried to kill him. Where did she even get pear flavored tea? And how had he not noticed?

Rose was having none of that. Payback was eminent. "Not harmful? Oh no?" Quickly, so that he couldn't duck his way out of it, Rose took that extra step forward and grabbed him by the collar of his Oxford blue. "We'll see how you like it then."

She kissed him. 

For a moment neither could move, frozen in place by shock. Rose had been making a point however, what that was she couldn't remember now, but she hoped it had to do with more of this. More heat and lips, teeth and tongues clashing together and fighting for dominance along with the slow movements toward the first button of his shirt-

Wait. 

Rose pulled away like she'd been burned. Lost for words and completely mortified by her actions she made the effort to put space between them as fast as possible. 

"I... Didn't...what I mean is..." flustered and unable to actually form any sort of apology or good explanation at the moment, Rose turned on her heel and made one foot go one in front of the other right out of the console room. Maybe when there were less thoughts of pushing the Doctor against a wall and having her wicked way with him she would come back. As it was, she wasn't sure that was a possibility now. 

The Doctor couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Gonna look at this some more and do a bit of soul twisting to see if I can't manage to wring out another chapter of this old story someday. Maybe.. Perhaps..... We'll see, indefinitely. 
> 
> Review if you'd like, I'm always in need of more critics. 
> 
> -Gallifreyja


End file.
